1. Field of Invention
The present invention related to a display device for displaying images by applying voltages to first and second electrodes.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, known is a display device comprising electro-optical medium interposed between top electrodes and bottom electrodes and for displaying images by applying voltage between the top and bottom electrodes. One type of such display device is an inverted driving display device. The inverted driving scheme can be classified into, for example, (1) a type of applying voltages that vary in voltage level to both of the top and bottom electrodes and (2) a type of applying a constant voltage to one of the top and bottom electrodes wile varying the voltage level to be applied to the other electrodes.
As a result of rapid popularization of display devices for cellular phones or the like in recent years, there are strong needs to reduce power consumption of such display devices. In order to meet the needs, for example, WO 2004-090854A1 discloses a display device in which each pixel is provided with a refresh circuit.
The refresh circuit as disclosed in WO 2004-090854A1 can be applied to display devices of the aforementioned type (1). However, the invention as disclosed in WO 2004-090854A1 cannot be applied to display devices of the aforementioned type (2). Display devices of the above type (2) are applied more than those of the above type (1) because of improved display quality. It is, therefore, desirable to reduce power consumption of the display devices that employ the display scheme of the above type (2).